leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Act 37 - Infinity 11, Infinite, Judge (episode)
This page is for the thirteenth episode of the second anime series. For the thirteenth chapter of the manga, please see Act 37 - Infinity 11, Infinite, Judge. Act 37 - Infinity 11, Infinite, Judge is the twelfth episode of the second anime, the thirty-seventh act of the third season, and the thirty-eighth episode of the entire series. Synopsis Super Sailor Moon and everyone else continue to fight with their memories of Hotaru in their hearts. All attempts to obliterate Pharaoh 90 have failed and the world seems lost, until the awakening and return of a certain person comes to turn things around...for better or worse. Otherwise, the end is near! Plot Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon combine their new-found powers to exterminate Mistress 9 with Rainbow Double Moon Heartache, but even it proves ineffective against her monstrous form. Sailor Pluto detects the deteriorating ripple in space, and says that Pharaoh 90 is coming. Once he emerges, the extraterrestrial entity merges with Mistress 9, allowing him to grow in both size and strength. To give Super Sailor Moon a helping hand, the Inner Sailor Guardians' and Tuxedo Mask all attack all at once, but their attacks seemed to strengthen him further. Now fully energized, Pharaoh 90 attempts to leave, but is stopped by the dome-shaped shield still around the Academy with Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto's combined strength, saying firmly that they would not let him leave. However, Pharaoh 90 retaliates and finally breaks the shield, causing the three Outer Guardians to fall. A massive wormhole appears in the thundering sky, which Pharaoh 90 gloatingly reveals is his own mother planet, the Tau System, which Sailor Mercury immediately recognizes because of her first sight of it. Pharaoh 90 then said how he would come to absorb and assimilate the world and rule Earth as his "second mother planet." At that, the dark storm clouds dissipate, revealing the intense light of the full moon onto all. This ray of moonlight seems to have an effect on Pharaoh 90. Super Sailor Chibi Moon begins to feel her strength leaving her, and falls, but not before Tuxedo Mask saves her. The Inner Guardians begin to feel just as weak and collapse as well. Shocked that her dearest comrades have reached their limits, Super Sailor Moon resolves to utilize her own power and that of the Silver Crystal to go directly into the core of Pharaoh 90 and release that mighty power against him all at once. She calls on the Holy Grail and winks at Tuxedo Mask before plunging herself straight into Pharaoh 90 himself; much to everyone's horror and grief. Tuxedo Mask admits his fault, that he had let her go alone before him, and was unable to protect her. Sailor Uranus is even more saddened, admitting that all she had ever wanted was protect her with her hands. Suddenly, Sailor Pluto sees her Garnet Orb glowing hot pink, Sailor Neptune with her Deep Aqua Mirror glowing a soft teal, and the blade of Sailor Uranus' Space Sword glowing pale yellow. As their talismans begin to attract toward one another, a flash of purple light emanates from Pharaoh 90's body and releases an orb of purple light; revealing the distinct form of a person within. The person than straightens up and stoically introduces herself as an emissary from the abyss of death, hailing from the planet of ruin, the Guardian of Silence-Sailor Saturn. Tuxedo Mask comes to wonder whether this is indeed the end. Sailor Saturn says how she felt that it was not too long ago when the trigger to call upon her was last pulled, and expressed amusement at always being "the uninvited guest." She began to hover down as she slightly lowered her Silence Glaive toward where Pharaoh 90 lay. She spoke how that several coincidences had gradually accumulated, altering the course of events even the slightest bit. She then plunged the Glaive into Pharaoh 90, emitting extremely powerful rays of purple energy that paralyzed and began to weaken and damage the evil being tremendously. Saturn then explained that her vessel, Hotaru, (who was supposed to have perished in the accident that had occurred eight years previously) was unexpectedly saved and forced to live her life as a cyborg. And that the process of the fusion of human and machine had put a toll on both Hotaru's body and her own spirit; a spirit that should never have awakened. But that Professor Tomoe's warped heart had called the aliens from their world; forcing Hotaru's young life (and to an extent, Sailor Saturn's spirit) to start as a vesselized being, which also could not be helped. Saturn casually explained to all, that the reason everything began here was because of "the chosen land" and why everything was leading on to the path of destruction was all predestined by fate itself. And now that she has awakened, she must swing down her Silence Glaive. Aware that her greatest weapon was also "the scythe of the Goddess of Death," Sailor Neptune and the others immediately said how doing so would mean the utter annihilation of everything and everyone. Sailor Uranus becomes more agitated, unable to accept that this was their fate. Sailor Saturn hovered up to the skies, holding her Silence Glaive aloft; getting ready to unleash its full deadly powers upon Earth. As a terrified Super Sailor Chibi Moon expressed shock at them having no future, Sailor Saturn held her Glaive and started to release its greatest and most destructive attack yet-Death Reborn Revolution. Purple ribbons swirl around her as massively powerful rays of purple energy strike Pharaoh 90 directly, sapping him of his strength and vitality. An unusually strong and deadly wind hits the Sailor Guardians as Tuxedo Mask covers Super Sailor Chibi Moon from the tornado-like gusts. As his physical self begins to deteriorate, Pharaoh 90 realizes that Sailor Saturn has a large, negative aura and that she ''was the sleeping light that led the world to annihilation. Tuxedo Mask expresses astonishment at Sailor Saturn's mighty powers of destruction are great enough to even separate Pharaoh 90 from the Earth's surface. As she charges up her scythe with more and more destructive power, Sailor Saturn admits her hatred for Pharaoh 90 and demands that he return to nothing; that it is time for her to condemn the Earth to nonexistence. Upon seeing Sailor Saturn's cold expression, Super Sailor Chibi Moon panics and cries out for Super Sailor Moon as the Guardian of Ruin sharply swings down her Silence Glaive on its sharp edge... Changes Changes from the Manga *Mistress 9 was not on the Earth's surface until after Pharaoh 90 merged with her. *There was no moonlight from which Sailor Moon gathered her courage to make the ultimate sacrifice, but rather she gathered courage entirely from herself. *Sailor Chibi Moon never called Sailor Moon "Mama". *Sailor Uranus did not call out to Sailor Saturn to stop her from destroying the world. Changes from the Original Anime * ''Rainbow Double Moon Heartache ''was never used. * Pharaoh 90 was not displayed in liquid form, nor did he have eyes. * The portal to the Tau Star System was on the ground level of the ruins of Mugen Academy. * Pharaoh 90 did not merge with Mistress 9. * Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Souichi Tomoe were the only ones who had witnessed Sailor Saturn's awakening within Hotaru right after she had expelled Mistress 9 from her body. * A transformation sequence for Sailor Saturn was never actually shown. * Super Sailor Moon went directly into Pharaoh 90, moments after Sailor Saturn had plunged into his very core and began obliterating him with her full powers of death and destruction. * ''Death Reborn Revolution ''was never actually spoken or displayed on screen. * In desperation, Sailor Moon had evolved into Super Sailor Moon (without the Holy Grail) for the first and last time through the power of the four Inner Guardians, Sailors Uranus and Sailor Neptune. * Luna and Artemis were never involved in any of the final battles with the Death Busters, as they remained behind with Mamoru and a lifeless Chibiusa. First Appearances Characters * Sailor Saturn Attacks * Rainbow Double Moon Heartache * Death Reborn Revolution Weapon * The Silence Glaive Errors *When Sailor Saturn performed her finishing pose of her "standard transformation", her pure heart crystal-shaped broach was not shown. Trivia *The opening credits now features Super Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn. *The title, ''"Judge", refers to Sailor Saturn passing final judgement upon Pharaoh 90 for his crimes against the Earth. Gallery Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Anime Images